Remnants Rebellion
by XDr. JekyllX
Summary: Sequel to 'Remnants Royalty'. Ruby's life as she knew it has been turned upside down spun around and drop kicked across the plain of reality. Our heroes set out to find refuge in other kingdoms to for a plan to stop the corrupt King of Vale from threatening the balance amongst the kingdoms. How will our heroes and heroines pull through? WILL they pull though? Find out now! WR BMBLB


**"I don't know who you are"**

 **Ch.1**

Everything was white.

Ruby couldn't see or hear anything and her body moved on it's own. She felt her weapon vibrate violently in her hand repeatedly as it collided with something else over and over and over and over again. She didn't like this feeling. She felt like she was suffocating.

She pleaded in her mind for it to end. By any means, she was desperate for it. She felt her body fight on the torture never ceasing. Images of innocents felled unintentionally by her hand filled her mind. Her breath hitched and suddenly gained control of her actions.

She knew not for how long it may last so she quickly reached for her boot and pulled a concealed knife.

Summer stood by the elegant railing of the Grand Woa.

She wondered if she handled things in Vale the right way. As she pondered her actions Adam appeared next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. With a reassuring smile her spoke, "You preformed beautifully Summer, stop beating yourself up about it."

Summer's gaze fell away from him and back out to the open sea. "But I swore I'd never resort to that with Ruby..." She said solemnly. "If possible." Adam said.

Summer looked at him quizzically. On the verge of tears she looked to Adam with a, "what?"

"I was with you that day... When you made that oath. I believe the last part was 'if at all possible'. You said yourself that she was even more powerful than you in that state... You had no choice."

Summer found little comfort in those words. "But.. I may have hurt her Adam."

She spoke her voice breaking.

Adam was about to speak but then a very pronounced voice rang above his.

"Dose she love you?!"

Summer and Adam both turned to the direction of the voice. The sunrise masked the woman's form in a dark silhouette as she strutted toward them from the captains cabin.

The woman emerged from the silhouette once she was a foot or two away. It was the captain of the Grand Woa, Sarah Fortune and one of Summer's closest friends.

"Sarah..." Summer spoke somewhat surprised.

"Run along little bull, the girls need to talk." Sarah spoke with a jokingly condescending tone. Adam chuckled but bowed respectfully as he took a step back and spoke, "Of course captain." He then gave Summer a pat on the shoulder before leaving to find Blake.

"Now." Sarah said moving within a foot of Summer and stamping her foot with her last step making Summer jump.

"Well then?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Summer replied confusedly.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Your daughter! Dose she love you?" Summer jumped again. "Y-yes. Of course she dose. I think..." Summer said unsure. "Well then... Why are you worried?" Sarah asked her.

"Huh?" Summer said again.

"If your daughter loves you like you say she dose, then you've nothing to worry about. She'd thank you for saving her from herself. Even if what you did meant she couldn't fight anymore." Sarah explained.

Summer looked at her feet not as sure.

Sarah sighed, took a step closer and pulled Summers hood off allowing her long crimson tresses to dance in the wind, "Ruby is going to be fine, Summer. What do I always say?" She asked.

Summer chuckled a bit before responding, "Fortune doesn't favor fools?" She said looking up into Sarah's eyes. "That's right. And you are no fool Summer Rose." Sarah said brushing a tear from her friends eye.

Sarah opened her arms and Summer instantly returned the embrace with a happy sniffle.

"It's good to see you again Sarah."

Summer said.

Blake was sitting in a chair adjacent to the bed Weiss currently lie unconscious in once again. Blake was invested in a novel shed chosen from the shelf in the room, but had her Faunus ears tuned for anything indicating Weiss' waking. She was asked by Summer to keep an eye on her seeing as last time she'd been left she had foolishly wandered out into a powerful blizzard.

Yang and Blake looked exited the infirmary tent and immediately looked around for Weiss.

Yang looked to Blake and told her to stay and help hold the tent down. "Your semblance will come in handy Blake." She told her aid. "I can't sustain multiple clones for very long my aura isn't at its best. You'll have to hurry." Yang nodded and left. Blake turned back to the tent and clasped her hands and flared her aura her physical form blurring repeatedly as she produced shadow clones. After she'd produced eight she almost fell over. It was all she could do for now.

The eight clones and Blake herself immediately took hold of the tent and held it down against the wind. She could already feel her aura failing under the strain.

'Hurry Yang!' She thought.

After ten agonizing minutes one of her clones vanished. Blakes eye widened in panic. 'Not yet!' She thought desperately as she grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut. She strained to maintain her semblance.

When she opened her eyes again two more clones had vanished. The aura that she'd regenerated had evidently been less than what she'd previously thought. She was quickly becoming short of breath as her clone count had now been reduced to three, the tent blowing violently again.

She was about to collapse when a shockwave of condensed aura knocked her off her feet ruining her concentration her clones vanishing. Blake was about to jump back up and re summon her clones but then realized with the shockwave had come the end of the blizzard as well as the tall pillar of light in the distance.

Blake paused and looked up from her book. She looked over to Weiss who lie stable but still unconscious and sighed. Weiss had given so much for Ruby in her three and a half years of service. Her Oath, her first loss, her love, now her arm, and very nearly her life.

"You've got yourself one hell of a knight Ruby..." She said to herself. Just then her adopted brother Adam Tarus opened the door slightly just enough to knock and be heard. "Blake?" He said. Blake cleared her throat. "Yes, come in." She spoke quietly.

Adam entered and shut the door behind him quietly. "We're on route to a remote part of Vacuoe known as Bilgewater it's safe enough to get our feet on the ground and resupply whilst we plan our next moves." He told her. Blake nodded closing her book but marking her spot.

"Where's Yang?" He asked his sister. "She's with Ruby." Blake told him. He nodded, "Of course she is. That was a dumb question..." He began as he noticed Blake was watching Weiss breath. "She's going to be fine. You have your lover to thank for that." He teased her with a nudge to her ribs. Blake's focus was instantly broken as her face flushed red.

"S-Shut up!" She said pushing him away, slightly caught off guard by her brother's comment. Adam chuckled a bit before his sisters next comment changed the air of the situation slightly more serious.

"I've always kind of admired Weiss." Blake began with a grin, "She's always upheld the highest standard when with Ruby. In both regards to status and protecting Ruby. All while still managing to keep Ruby's spirits high... Never once did Weiss deny one of Ruby's requests, even if it meant she returned to the castle injured." Blake spoke her voice breaking a bit.

"She's definitely strong for her age," Adam stated.

"Even now when she realized her princess was missing she fought tooth and nail to get back to Ruby. She even successfully fended off a colossus in her defiance. She even sustained life threatening injury so that we may stand here to tell about it. In a way I envy her." Blake said.

"She is very impressive yes. But let's not forget about the things you've accomplished Blake. You've nothing to be jealous about. You're just as skilled." Adam told her.

"Yea but what have I done recently besides cry." Blake said unconvinced as she wiped away a tear.

"Your moment will come Blake." Adam said as he kneeled to reassuringly embrace his sister.

"So how is Ruby?" Blake asked.

"She's in a sort of stasis," Summer explained to Sarah. "When you seal the shiribaizu the way I did it temporarily induces a comatose-like state in which the aura works to reduce the concentration of energy in the body as to reduce any strain while she heals. It's dangerous because it causes a temporary removal of ones aura, and in the state she was in, to have that much condensed aura removed all at once can cause permanent damage to the soul."

Sarah wore a contemplative expression, "If there is any damage I may know someone who may be able to help once we arrive... He's said to be a very powerful person with a semblance which allows him entrance into ones soul. Hopefully I doesn't come to that. But I'll do everything within my power to help should the sisters of fate frown upon us." She told Summer as they walked the deck.

"Thank you Sarah."

Below deck Yang sat her, watchful eyes never leaving her sister. Although it appeared as though she were merely asleep, Yang new better.

"Take your time sis I'll be here when you wake up," she said.

 **Don't forget to RR!**


End file.
